


Can't Lie to You

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, F/M, Implied Pre Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Somewhere Begin Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Some stuff may get revealed between Gwen and Merlin - when the latter finds himself stuck into Arthur’s body.





	Can't Lie to You

**Author's Note:**

> For Karel, I hope you like your fic <3

_Maybe The Once and Future King should realise what it is to be you for a day Emrys..._

Merlin woke up thinking he was still in a dream. Only to panic, as he realised he was in Arthur’s bed. He looked around, but Arthur was nowhere to be seen; something felt weird and when Merlin looked at his hands, he realised - _he was Arthur_.

He started panicking again before he realised he could feel his magic inside of him. He let out a relieved breath, when Arthur stormed in, furious, wearing a blue shirt with a _blue neckerchief_ \- which Merlin thought was all a very bad look on _him_.

They decided they’d stay here and tell no one of this. They would just have to send for Gaius so that he could help find a solution.

Arthur was just pressing on the matter that Gwen could absolutely not know about this—and that Merlin was to avoid her at all cost—when a knock came at the door. They both froze.

Arthur straightened himself and called enter - Merlin winced.

Gwen came in, wearing an amused frown. _Because why would Merlin be the one to call enter instead of Arthur._

She smiled at the both of them, “Merlin,” she said, while looking at _Arthur_ , “there you are. Gaius has been looking for you, he said you’re supposed to pick him up some new supplies today?” She chuckled, “what are you two up to? It’s almost midday.”

Merlin had the nudge Arthur as he was frozen in place.

“Right. Merlin, that’s me,” he muttered, “I-I should get going.” He turned to Merlin and glared before walking forth. “Guinevere, um, see you later!”

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the retrieving figure and then at him.

“You boys are being weird...weirder than usual.”

Merlin chuckled nervously. “You know us,” he shrugged.

He was afraid of saying too much; watching Arthur in his body had made it clear they both had very different mimics.

“Hmm, I do. Better than anyone, I’d dare say.” Gwen put her arms around Merlin’s neck and smiled softly, “Hello love.”

Merlin awkwardly placed his hands on Gwen’s waist and tried to smile back.

He and Gwen were very comfortable with each other’s touch; but this, this was a lovers touch, a lovers look. Merlin thought it was adorable - _this was how she looked at Arthur_ , he thought, and Merlin couldn’t be happier about their love. Strangely, he realised, it felt nice to be looked like that by Gwen...he liked it; but this gaze wasn’t destined to him and he felt a little uncomfortable about it.

Gwen looked at him pensively, and before he had anytime to react - her lips were on his.

Merlin stilled, then regained himself and tried ~~enjoying~~ calmly kissing back.

But when Gwen pulled back, she looked up at him with a frown. “Huh, you just kissed like Merlin,” she whispered.

Her eyes grew as she realised what she had just said.

Merlin frowned...and pouted.

“Do you mean I’m a bad kisser?”

They both stilled and stared at each other; Gwen looked at him questioningly.

“I just mean, that _Merlin_ must be a bad kisser,” he chuckled. Her frown deepened. “I mean! _If_ you’ve ever kissed him! Which I wouldn’t know.” Gwen raised an eyebrow at him and Merlin tried feebly to save his case, “And...if you did, I’d be...pissed?”

“Oh my...” She titled her head to the side, “ _Merlin?_ ”

Merlin whimpered, “Arthur is going to kill me.”

They sat down and Merlin explained everything to her. At the end of it, she took hold of his hands and squeezed. “For what it’s worth, you’re a lovely kisser.” He blushed. “And well, Arthur already knows, and _actually_ \- he was glad you were my first.”

Now Gwen was blushing, and Merlin found himself wondering if Gwen and Arthur talked about him often...


End file.
